The Black Savior
by Leighce
Summary: the Black family has fallen into ruin, but with the identity of the one true heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black revealed, things are finally looking up. intent on preserving her remaining family and cursing the ever lasting hell out of the surrounding world for allowing her house to fall, things are about to get interesting


**A.N so this is my second story, and it deals with mature themes such as murder, manipulation and incest, if you are inclined to read then I encourage it, however I will not accept unconstructive criticism.  
obviously I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own any plot and oc's you may encounter'**

**chapter 1**

_Sirius buried his head into his big sister's chest seeking comfort, their mother was screaming furiously again, their younger brother was confused he was only three after all, Sirius didn't much care for Regulus, but he could never forsake Lyra, his older sister, she was smarter than him, faster than him and darker then him but she protected her baby brother with everything she had._

"_You both are worthless, you ugly little Ravenclaw, and you, stupid little boy, get out of my house! You no longer deserve the name Black" Wilburga Black screamed, Sirius' breath caught, how could she do this, where would they go? Lyra stood bringing Sirius with her_

"_with pleasure" she stated calmly, retrieving her wand form her pocket she made two bags appear, one on her shoulder and the other on Sirius' taking his hand they left through the open door not looking back as they crossed the street into the park, she keeled before him as soon as they were out of eyesight, noting his tears and wiped them while giving him a comforting smile_

"_Don't worry bud, you're going to be staying with Jamie for a while, ok" she tells him_

"_But, where will you go?" he asks_

"_Don't worry about me buddy, now come on we need to get to Potter mansion" she decided, taking his hand as she began walking._

_It took her hours before they finally arrived, Lyra had ended up carrying Sirius when he hurt his ankle, finally the gates of Potter manor were in sight and Lyra smiled to herself before concentrating on the ground once again, she was a third year almost 4__th__and Sirius was 9 almost 10 so he was pretty heavy, the sound of a startled gasp made her look up and she found Jamie and Dorea Potter staring at them in shock_

"_Charlie!" Dorea yelled signalling for her husband as she went to help the two Black siblings_

"_Sirius what happened mate?" Jamie questioned helping his friend down from his sisters back_

"_mother kicked us out" Sirius answered as Lyra helped him balance on his good foot, rushed footsteps were heard and all looked to see Charles Potter running towards them, he stopped taking in the scene before picking Sirius up and carrying him inside_

"_I'm sorry for the intrusion lord and lady Potter however this was the first place I thought of when we were kicked out of our home, I was hoping you could care for Sirius" Lyra was never one to beat around the bush and she knew the Potters viewed Sirius as another son, the boys were as close as could be, so it seemed the logical choice._

_The Potters shared a look, of course they had discussed this as soon as they noticed the marks on Sirius' body, they knew Lyra held a special place in her blackened heart for her little brother and wondered if she would insist on leaving, they hoped not because as little as they knew of the girl they did know that she was a special girl._

"_Of course, but where will you go Lyra?" Charles' question caught the eldest Black off guard, did they care about her well being or was it simply to the benefit of her brother, she decided it was the latter, no one of right mind could care for her._

"_I have some business to take care of sir, I thank you for your consideration however" was the polite reply making the Potter patriarch nod, he had gathered that would be her answer._

_Kneeling in front of Sirius who was lying on the couch, Lyra smiled sadly, one which Sirius returned_

"_be good for the Potters you little devil, hopefully I'll be able to visit you soon" Lyra orders sparing the Potters a questioning glance, one which they answered with a nod, arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace one which she gladly returned_

"_I'll miss you Lyra" Sirius whispers_

"_I know buddy, I'll miss you too" she whispers before pulling out of the embrace, noticing the tears she quickly wipes them before leaning in to kiss his forehead._

_Standing she sends him a reassuring smile_

"_be good little brother. And thank you" Lyra gives the Potters a thankful look that they return with smiles before Lyra is gone, walking into the beginnings of a storm, never to be seen for just under four decades._

Harry and Hermione gasp as they return from the pensive, sharing a look they turn into the headmistress' gaze and find an uninterested Lyra examining her nails, it's true that four decades had passed but Lyra was the age of a regular 7th year,

Minerva clears her throat before indicating to the seats

"well I think we would all like to know where you have been for the last forty years, miss Black" Minerva comments looking at her ex pupil and young cub

"that's Lady Black ma'am considering I am still the first born, the dark lord decided to put me in a magical coma, what was four decades to you was merely 4 years to me, now where are my family?" she demands, Harry flinches at the moniker but otherwise remains silent

"my apologies Lady Black, you must understand that many of your family never made it through both Wizarding wars, Andromidia and her grandson Theodore are currently busy while Bellatrix, Narcissa and her son Draco are being withheld as war criminals" Minerva paused giving Lyra a chance to interrupt

"What about Sirius? Regulus, Castor, Aurora, Nash, Phineas, Orion, Alexis? Any of them?" Lyra asks

"I'm sorry Lyra, all are dead" was the sympathetic reply

"Does anyone carry the name Black or am I the last?" Lyra growls

"As a matter of fact, there is one family, Castor's wife by the name of Eliza Black and her children, we have also just discovered your youngest brother's daughter" Minerva answers

"I have a niece" Lyra whispers before her demeanor changes "who?" she demands

"Um that would be me" Hermione answers and Lyra turns to her and Hermione squirms in her seat due to the scrutinizing gaze, noticing this Lyra gives her a smile, one that Hermione returns

"It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" Lyra questions

"Hermione Alexis Black and it's a pleasure to meet you as well... aunt" Hermione returns making Lyra smile wider, she nods in agreement

"And who are you then boy? You look like Jamie, but I know you aren't he" Lyra questions

"I'm Harry James Potter, son of James Charles Potter and Godson of Sirius Orion Black" Harry answers

"Then you're as good as kin" Lyra nods making Harry smile, he never knew his family and now he had Hermione, and the Blacks he was happy

"But I'm a half-blood" he objects hesitantly making Lyra scoff

"oh please, I never bought into that blood purity bull, that's why I was kicked out because I was involved with a muggle-born witch, horribly scandalous during my time however just too tempting to pass up" Lyra jokes with a wink to the girl who until recently thought herself a muggle-born, Mia chuckles lightly at the scandalous expression Minerva was wearing

"You mentioned that Bella and Cissy are being detained, for what exactly?" Lyra requests sobering the small group only to be greeted by a pregnant pause

"They were on the wrong side of the war Lady Black" Minerva finally answers

"What war?" Lyra demands her eyes darkening, Hermione tentatively took up the explanation

"Voldemort-" once again Harry flinched "-decided that the wizarding world had lost touch with it's purer roots and took up the mantle as the pure-blooded saviour..." she began

"Yes, I know all this, he propositioned my mother, but father wouldn't have it, denied the man the Black family name, fortune and loyalty, which was why he froze me, but what of the war and my cousins?" Lyra interrupted impatiently surprising those present who had assumed that he had the Blacks full support like many other pure families

"Lyra… it was our impression that he had the Black family support the second your father died due to his heir Regulus" Minerva replied

"Impossible, as long as I still lived it was impossible for another to inherit the Black family name" Lyra argues with an eye roll

"How?" Hermione asks curiously, to which Lyra gives an almost secretive smile

"because my dear niece to put it simply our family forbade it centuries ago, a charm or curse if you will was placed willingly onto four siblings, quadruplets three boys and a girl, the brothers (as the sister would never be considered a candidate in those times) had been arguing over who was to be the heir and as none could remember which order they had been born none could lay claim to the title.

Their mother sick of the fighting had suggested a spell that allowed the oldest to be forever tied to the title until death and the next would be the one born under them unless the next generation had already began and thus the title would be passed to the first of that generation upon their 16th birthday, all children would be counted and branches which had 'fallen from grace'..." here she rolled her eyes again "would not be exempt.

However, for this spell to work it had to be placed on all siblings, and so as the spell was cast, it was discovered that the girl was in fact first born, the spell could not be revoked or tampered with in any way and so the Black family line had become the first to have a female as its head.

So you see even if I had died Bellatrix would have taken my place, my brother Regulus was one the youngest along with Alexis and Castor and so would have been the least likely to carry the weight of our name" Lyra explains with a fond smile, she'd be the first to admit that leading the Black name was a challenge still its times like this she adored it, teaching her relations of their heritage, to be proud not ashamed of their ancestors

'The actions of few had made an enemy of us all' her father had told her once as he indulged his heiress' curiosity

"Anyhow we have gotten off track, is there a way to help Bellatrix, Narcissa and her, son was it? Draco if I recall correctly" Lyra questioned

"there is, simply put Lady Malfoy and her son Mr Malfoy are simply guilty of self-preservation, it should be quite easy to have them acquitted of the non-existent crimes, Lady LeStrange however would be far more challenging" Minerva answers

"Malfoy? What happened to his and Andy's betrothal?" Lyra demands sharply

"Andromeda married a muggle-born and was disowned because of it" Hermione informs her making Lyra snort

"Bloody hypocrite, oh I can't wait to see her that'll be fun, but now it seems I have some work to do, first I need to visit Gringotts, I assume the trust vaults have been wiped clean of Galleons during this war, next the ministry to have both Narcissa and her son let out... 'on bail' I suppose is the right term and dissolve this marriage, I'll fix Bella's situation later then I shall need to visit Andy and restore her to the family, and visit the family crypt, lovely" Lyra drawls already aware of the exhaustion the day will bring

"Would you be opposed to us joining you?" Harry asks genuinely wanting to learn more, Lyra smiled at that she was quite happy about it to be honest

"Of course not, I would love to have you both for company" Lyra answers.

"Morgana's tits 'Cissa you look old" Lyra blurts before she can stop herself, the gathered crowd gasp in shock, no one ever spoke to the ice queen like that.

Lyra cursed herself in her mind, she'd later blame her coma for the statement but in truth she'd always lacked a filter, what's worse was that her statement had been heard by the hundreds that had turned up to see Narcissa Malfoy and her son leave Ministry custody

"How dare you…" Narcissa cut herself off as she faced Lyra and surprise made itself evident

"Lyra?" she asked

"Hey little cousin" Lyra greets with a smile "Though I suppose you're not so little any more" she adds

"I suppose not, and I resent that observation you simply have not aged" Narcissa returns with a sniff, making Lyra chuckle

"True, and this must be your son, he's a handsome lad must have gotten that from our side" she says before extending her hand "Lady Lyra Black, pleasure" she drawls, he takes the offered hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles

"the pleasure is mine, it is an honour to have you back, my Lady" he bows along with Narcissa's curtsy and the crowd gasp again never have the Malfoys bowed to anyone, Lyra smirks at this before tapping their necks in acknowledgement allowing them to stand

"I like you, a kiss ass just like your mum, how've you been Cissy?" Lyra asks gently and finally the ice queen facade is broken never to be fixed

"Horrible, but may we discuss this later? Draco and I need a shower" Narcissa admit and Lyra smiles indulgently

"of course, you shall be staying with us in the Estate if that is of course fine with you Cissa, I heard that Malfoy Manor had been destroyed by a stray fiendfire" Lyra comments

"That is true, I shall apparate us there if you are happy with that" Narcissa suggests

"Of course," Lyra agrees before spinning on the spot, Narcissa takes Draco's hand and sidelong apparates to her family home.

Narcissa gazes at her family home with a look of longing, she had never felt so peaceful as she did in that moment, the manor itself was huge, double the size of Malfoy manor and twice as beautiful, made of white marble it contradicted their name perfectly

"Now I find I must warn you, Harry Potter and Hermione are inside, turns out the girl is my niece and Harry's my god nephew, as far as I am concerned, they are family, do you understand?" Lyra asks, an odd edge to her voice

"Of course," both agree

"Good, now I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, make yourselves at home, dinner is set for 7. I should be back by then" Lyra comments as she checks her muggle watch that rested on her wrist, she did not understand why the pureblood fanatics insisted on remaining in the 'Dark ages' muggle inventions were incredibly useful

"we shall see you then, hopefully" Cissy nods in parting as she guides Draco inside, Lyra idly hoped that the occupants of her manor were mature enough to get along as she proceeded to her appointment.

"Lady Black, we are pleased that you have returned" the goblin bowed low in respect to a woman that he had missed the company of, she was by far the most respectful and (if he may be so bold) amusing client that he had the pleasure of receiving

"Gripnook, I'm glad you could see me on such short notice" Gripnook gives a secretive smile

"it is a serious matter when the presumed dead, rise, is it not?" Lyra laughed lightly

"true, I need all familial transactions for the last 40 years. If you can?" Gripnook almost scoffed at that but recognised the sign as polite respect rather than doubt

"of course, if you'll give me a moment" the Goblin left quickly and returned within seconds, carrying a small notebook the size of a thin hardback

"this is your family ledger, if you wish to review any transactions writing the date on the page is all that's needed, the ink will be absorbed, and the ledger will remain blank to those outside of the Black family, that includes spouses, one must be born a Black to read it. If one were to read the ledger from the beginning, they would need to write the black family motto, backwards. There are of course other copies of this ledger for security purposes, but it should go without saying that a Goblin would not know all the family's secrets. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"no thank you, you have been very helpful" Grofnook nodded

"a pleasure, Lady Black. Until next time" Lyra inclines her head

"until next time, Grofnook"

"Lady Black, to what do we owe the honour?" Lyra looks disdainfully upon the creeptatsic excuse of a warden

"I'm here to see my cousin, warden." He snorts

"the mad one? No one's aloud near her, orders of the minister" Lyra produces a piece of paper and hands it to him with a smirk, the letter stated that she and only she had permission to visit Prisoner Black whenever she wished. The warden read the letter, then read it a second time before levelling a doubtful gaze upon Lyra who maintained a polite expression.

"I need to verify this" he states gruffly, idly indicating for her to sit, the warden leaves the room to one adjacent that she assumes holds a floo entrance, mumbling could be heard, laughter? A tone of disbelief, ah there's the rage… silence.

A red-faced warden returns, anger clear upon his features

"please follow the Auror, Lady Black" he indicates to the man stood frozen at the door with a grimace

"stay as long as you like, however I must insist that you leave by 9pm and not return until after 9am" Lyra inclines her head in agreement before following the nervous Auror through the prison.

The Auror quickly led the way to the cell block before scurrying away, Lyra swallowed a lump in her throat as she gazed at the prisoner lying dazed in her cell

"Bella" she called, gaining the attention of the occupant.

Bella's lips part in surprise as disbelief fills her features, Lyra? No this had to be a dream, she knew that dreaming of Lyra was very common

"am I dreaming again?" Lyra's heart broke at the broken tone, stepping further into the cell she smiles sadly

"no love, I'm real" offering her hand to the convict, a skeletal hand inches towards the offering making Lyra swallow harshly to prevent sobbing

"Lyra?" whispered worship as Bella scans the woman before her

"you're young" confusion as another hand cups a cheek

"it's a long story, but first…" Lyra surges forward and captures gaunt lips in a chaste kiss, pulling away the eyes that followed her were no longer dull but had a clarity to them that had been missing for the better part of 4 decades

"where have you been?" Lyra gives a shy smile

"like I said, it's a long story"

"I have time, but um… did you bring any food, they haven't fed me in days" Lyra frowns in concern before she nods and turns to her bag.

Bella watches in amusement as Lyra dives into the bag in search of her meal, literally, the top half of her body immersed within the extended satchel, Lyra straightens with a huff, her hands empty, wand slipping into said hands a whispered 'accio' has the meal flying into waiting hands.

Lyra gives Bella a mischievous smile pressing her finger towards her lips

"they confiscated my fake wand" she elaborates making Bella snort before she practically snatched the meal from her lover, taking a seat on the cold floor Bella motions for Lyra to sit as well

"get on with it then" Lyra smiled at how quickly Bella's mood can change before launching into her explanation.


End file.
